Elven Pantheon
In ancient times, Elves used to worship a large number of Gods and Goddesses. They had a complex pantheon full of plots and intrigues that fascinated elves but remained little known outside their culture. Nowadays, this Pantheon has shrunk to about just about 12 divinities, some of them worshiped only in some tribes and not in others. Interestingly enough, some elven divinities such as Araxiad or Thatalia have become progressively more mainstream on Felarya for a variety of reasons, and are now almost more worshiped by non-elves than by elves themselves! Many elves are torn between being flattered by that fact or being offended that short-eared people somehow appropriated themselves some of their divinities. It's interesting to note that all elven divinities possess positive as well as negative aspects to them. Moreover, the name of these divinities have divinities have become the basis for the Main Calendar used in Felarya. Temolian Major elven goddess Temolian is one of the main figures of the pantheon. She is the Goddess of honor, duty, wisdom, and righteousness. She is represented as a tall, white-haired elf with a complex haircut and long braids. She wears a stern and serious expression and smiles very rarely. To her, duty is essential. She helps and supports those who accomplish their everyday tasks, be it a soldier fighting a war, or a mother raising her child, and makes them stay strong. She is the one who inspires great acts of bravery and strength in difficult or desperate situations. She is seen as the protector of the innocent and the weak, striking at those who threaten them with her great bow. Her accuracy is legendary and Temolian is cited in various tales and sacred texts as being able to hit targets far across the horizon. However, she is also the goddess of sadness, melancholy, and grief when she fails to save those who are under her protection, and is seen as somewhat of a killjoy by the rest of the pantheon. She is a popular goddess among elves though, but is little known by other species. Sermidian Under construction Contest, self-improvement, valor / vanity, arrogance, pride Araxiad Major elven god, worshiped by non elves as well. Araxiad is the God of merchants, wealth, avarice and greed, as well as knowledge, ingenuity and prosperity. He appears as a middle-aged, distinguished male elf, with white hair and sharp features, often looking down on others with an air of arrogance and a slight, smug smirk. he is clad in resplendent and colorful, precious garments, wearing an unhealthy amount of jewelry on his person. Araxiad represents those who strive to outsmart their competitors, seek the best bargains and constantly amass wealth, power and knowledge. For a follower of Araxiad, getting a bad deal is a dishonor to their deity. Araxiad favors the bold and the cunning, blessing them with success and good fortune in their trades. he cares little about generosity and morals though, as the ultimate goal of amassing wealth and power should only be to amass more. He is represented as a cocky, arrogant figure in the elven pantheon, clever and always ready to use others for his own gain, and always making exaggerated theatrical gestures when he speaks. He is a popular god among merchants in Felarya, elves or non-elves alike. Rendregad Under construction reflexion, patience, hope, cautiousness, guile / uncertainty, doubt, cowardice, fear, sneakiness Shiwo Major elven goddess Shiwo is the Goddess of joy, humor, music, arts, but also excess, vanity and complacency. She has a rather small stature, bright brown eyes, green unkempt hair and a charming, impish smile. She possesses very long pointed ears, a canon of beauty in elven standards. Another of her remarkable features are the two long feathers plucked in her forehead and cascading behind her, along with her hair. She wears red silky attires and is always represented with a music instrument of sort. Shiwo embodies joy and freedom, creativity in artistry, music, and poetry. She grants inspiration to her followers, accepting their pieces as offerings in turn. Shiwo is represented as a cheerful, bright and creative character in the elven pantheon, always ready to play some pranks, but also vain, flighty and chaotic. She delights in lavishes praises, flattery and undivided attention from her followers and those around her. To her, life must always be lived to the fullest, according to one's desires and instincts even if it means falling into excesses. Atimielle Under construction Courage, confidence, fortitude, generosity, sharing / Anger, self-righteousness, fanatism Thatalia Major elven goddess, worshiped by non elves as well. Thatalia is the Elven Goddess of selfishness, passion, deceit, ambition, and victory. She appears as a strikingly beautiful elf with raven black hair and fierce, piercing golden eyes. She represents those who put their goals and ambitions above anything else in life, whether it's in order to gain power, wealth, knowledge, or to make a cause triumph. In her view, one should not shy away from anything in order to reach these goals, be it by manipulating others, using or sacrificing them, or by simply staying strong no matter the obstacles. To Thatalia, the end justifies every means. She is a rather ambiguous deity. While she is mostly seen as merciless and evil, those with noble goals sometimes pray to her as well, and Thatalia might smile upon them just as much as on someone hell bent on total world domination... as long as they are ready to see it through to the very end, that is. Thatalia is known to be a rather responsive goddess, sometimes taking a liking to some of her followers and actively protecting them. However, should they renounce their goals or simply back down, they would commit what she see as a treason, and provoke her wrath. Thatalia despises the half-hearted above anything else. She is one of those deity worshipped well outside their Pantheon, by elves and non-elves alike. Fealanthia Under construction love - passion - courting - exuberance, feasting / lust - perversion - obsession - greed - jealousy Norowina Under construction reflection, self-consciousness, upholding traditions, coming together, roots, Justice, law / bigotry, ignorance, lazyness, complacency, immobility, fear of the future Orchomenos Under construction changes, revolution, boldness / Chaos, death, destruction, mercilessness, cursed Margadan Under construction memories of the fallen, emotion, melancholy, humility, nostalgia, renewal, / sadness, mourning, tragedy, misfortune, weakness, bad luck Zetur Under construction Inner peace, wisdom, deep thoughts, dreams / silence, selfishness, apathy, emptiness, loneliness